An earplug is a device that is insertable into the ear canal. Earplugs are widely used in many applications. Example applications include industrial, such as manufacturing; recreation, such as motorcycling, off road sports, trapshooting, range shooting; hunting; construction; agriculture, such as grain handling; mining; military and law enforcement. Earplugs are used to protect the human ear from loud noises generated by machinery, tools, guns, music and etc. common to the listed example applications.
Currently, earplugs are required as part of OSHA's Hearing Conservation Program, which mandates the use of earplugs for any employee whose exposure is equal to or exceeds eight hours of an average of 85 decibels in noise. Without earplugs, any of the applications listed above can produce permanent and irreversible hearing loss and/or damage to one's ears.
Oftentimes, even when earplugs are available, a person fails to use them. The most common explanation is that earplugs were removed, misplaced or lost before or during the activity in question. Earplugs are commonly removed when the user is talking to someone, listening to the surrounding environment, or when the sound level is temporarily lowered. Many devices exist to overcome this “loss” situation. For example, a string or cord connecting the two earplugs can be used to hold the earplugs around the neck when not in use. In another example, a headband clamp can be used that is fastened to the earplugs and stays in place by pinching the head or neck.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.